Mommy Dearest
by averyschaefer
Summary: Warm blood trailed down her nose catching on her upper lip when the first punch hit, rattling her brain. Bo gaped at her mother; who only smirked, dignified at the expression she was able to pull from that pretty, pretty face. Incest warning, rating will change...around episode 1x10
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lost Girls or the characters.

**Chapter 1**

_'It wasn't supposed to be like this.' _

_'It's **not** supposed to be like this' Bo chanted in her head as she clutched the cover closer around her bare chest, easing the chilly air pebbling her nipples. _

_The feelings buried awakened in her were so wrong, but she found herself unable to stop the hungry kisses, the eager tongue pushing past her swollen parted lips, or the unfamiliar, yet **similar** hand unbuttoning her jeans, while the pliable body weight edged them to her large unmade bed. _

_Bo had dreamt of this moment, pondered what would happen, and out of all her dreams this…this...never occurred. But the worst part was that she could justify the actions now. Could justify the lust, the neediness, and the power. Interconnectedness; that's what Aife referred to it as. That's what her mother called that sweet sensation of being so in tuned with someone else that the edges blurred where each person began or ended._

**I.**

Bo gawked at the polished woman seated next to her in her living room. Brown eyes scanned quickly the face for signs of falsehood. She froze, her brain refusing the information. There was no way it was truth, though with a keener glance Bo saw the similarities in their facial structure.

Dimly lit lights created a soft glow in the dull, dilapidated room. Bo being the gracious woman, invited Saskia back to the clubhouse to further their conversation. Learning about another succubus dulled her decision making skills considerably she knew that now.

She didn't even think of whether or not the woman was even _dangerous_. Oddly, she felt a kinship to the brunette from the start. Though at the time Bo only chalked it up to their similar make-up, being succubi; however, never in her life she would've assumed that the dark, feral succubus was her mother.

"What?" Aife mockingly pouted. Arms outstretched awaiting the comfort of Bo's flesh. "No hug for your mother?"

"Don't call yourself that" Bo hissed springing from the couch. Her hands balled tight into fists. Her white, and strained. "You are no _mother_ to me. Where were you when I needed you? When I was a kid, left to my own devices, and that family who would end up calling me a _demon _finding out what happened to Kyle?"

She knew Aife had no clue who Kyle was, but her fury was controlling her mouth. It was her fault she didn't know who that was in the first place.

She abandoned her.

She shook her head, refusing to acknowledge her chest tightening with panic. Her heart raced with fear watching Saskia, no Aife, no her doting _mother_'s eyes languidly roaming her body so intensely she could almost feel her clothes disappearing under her gaze.

"I'm sorry baby" Bo rolled her eyes at the term of endearment. She didn't want to hear that word, or any sweet word come from those deceitful lips.

She was not her _baby_.

"I was in no position to be present in your life. You should ask Trick how he played a big part in that."

"Trick? What does Trick have to do anything with this? He's just the way station owner" Bo drawled, but became paranoid when Aife practically _cooed_ at her.

Aife cackled before shaking her head patronizingly at Bo. "You are so adorable." Bo growled, the vibrations tickling deep in her throat. Her eyes flashed sapphire blue as Aife belly laughed at her expense. "I assure you darling he is much more than that. Much, much _more_." Aife's words dripped like honey laced with poison. Her manicured hands absentmindedly plucked at lint on the couch, boredom written at the corners of her half lidded eyes.

Bo hated how unaffected she seemed to be at her reactions, her anger. Was the woman trying to anger her? "Who is he then?" Bo crossed her arms defiantly, watching Aife survey the living room, the holes caved in the walls, the quaint kitchen area, and the hollow dingy hardwood floor. "Or do you plan on me playing twenty one questions, and guessing because I assure you I don't have the time nor the patience for games."

"Oh no dear I will tell you everything you desire to know." Aife sat back down on the couch, picking up her forgotten wine glass, and sipping the blood red contents. The movements gave her the appearance of a fierce lioness, lurking. Brown eyes narrowed staring at strained muscles tightening under Aife's tanned flesh. Aife continued, her arm folded lazily holding the wine glass. "I can only imagine all the things you've been left in the dark about. Under the impression 'it's for you own good'" her hands made quotation marks as she rolled her eyes.

Bo only grunted, ebbing in anger while slowly sitting back down with Aife; although her body stayed taut as bow ready to be released to strike an accoster. "Well?" her arms flew away from her body, a suspicious look staining her face. "Who is _he_?"

Aife smiled predatorily while her flowing dark hair fell over her bare shoulders softly as a whisper. "He's my father of course. And your _grandfather_."

"Why wouldn't he tell me I was his granddaughter. Why wouldn't _anyone_ tell me I was related to him!?"

"There's no telling what faux noble idea he had to validate himself." Aife snarled, disgust imprinted in her slim features. "I wouldn't trust him farther than I can throw him." She sipped more wine before sitting the glass on the table once more. "There's no telling how many knew that tiny piece of information, and chose to keep it from you. All your so called friends silently laughing at your ignorance. The light fae are true enemies. They hide behind all their moralistic bullshit when in the end they are just as evil as the dark fae. At least the dark is upfront about it. I'm sure you've seen it by now in this swiveling small town."

Bo huffed refusing to prove Aife right. If what she said was true Bo could only guess who all lied to her. Trick, Dyson, Lauren, god there was no telling all the people who said they loved her, but stabbed her in the back. Her palms started to hurt from her blunt fingernails digging into the meaty flesh. This was the last thing she thought would happen while on a case at a speed dating gig.

She never felt so desolate, yet so anchored. Her succubus identified with Aife's in a way Bo couldn't begin to comprehend on a surface level. All her life, she shunned her succubus- the_ beast_, _loathed_ every lover taken because they were reminders of the hunger she couldn't satiate. She wanted to be connected to someone else. Someone who that knew about her origin, someone who guided her in taming the growing hunger, and desire raging in her loins.

She was always so_ hungry. _But Bo refused to be classified by her species, she was more than the beast lurking beneath her dormant tongue. More than the warm pulses from her fingers against unsuspecting targets, more than every delighted surge of giddiness retreating pass the corners of her mind when sucking the delectable chi from men, and women before they died smiling like the Joker._  
_

Bo ignored the question. "So why the hell did you decide to come back now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope this turned out okay. I was having a hard time writing the fight scene because I really don't do them, and though I know that Bo would never have sex with her mother I want to at least make it seem plausible with the storyline. Oh well...I tried. One more chapter left to go.**

**Chapter 2**

**II.**

_Bo ignored the question. "So why the hell did you decide to come back now?"_

_..._

"Well, I came back for my baby" Aife whispered sickly sweet, her molars glinted in the light sharp as vampire fangs. She raised her hand to gently trail the sleek underside of Bo's jaw. "Why else would I come?" She noticed her daughters posture tense in reaction to the touch; her teeth grinding against the pads of her fingers.

Bo's eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. Her sapphire eyes stared at Aife; lost in her beast, Bo caught the treacherous hand as the finger trickled closer to her corner of her mouth. Though Bo was certain Aife could see the anger building behind her orbs, she ignored the warning glaring in her face, and the squeeze to her wrist. An expression of wonder, and beauty still painting her features as she continued, "You really have grown into a beautiful young woman Isabeau."

"I am not your_ baby_, and Do. Not. Touch. Me." Bo fumed, her chest heaved, and contracted as she sucked in deep breaths. She felt like she couldn't breathe, couldn't suck in enough air. "You don't get to touch me. You don't _ever _get to touch me." She threw the hand away her eyes simmered back to brown, though the hurt, the pain never left. She shook her head, her tight French braid ruffling against her heated neck.

She had to calm down. Going all succubus wouldn't help the situation. It was totally possible for her to be an adult, and talk this out.

Getting into a fist fight with her mother couldn't be classified as the best mother/daughter bonding activity known to man.

Dammit, she was already associating Aife as her mother now.

Bo shook her head in attempt to clear the fog settling over her brain. She drained her glass, hurriedly filling another glass, and taking two large gulps. Aife only watched amused, a brow rising at the sight of Bo all flustered. "So _mommy_ _dearest_, where you been at my entire life?"

Aife sighed rolling her eyes like the question was an annoyance. "All over. It's an impossibly_ long_ story."

Bo narrowed her eyes sitting her glass on the table blindly. She watched Aife, watched her _mother_, and wanted to smash her tanned face in as she only shrugged with an aloof noncommittal answer. "Gimme the footnotes version than."

"Listen Bo" Aife stood before pacing the floor, becoming more uncomfortable with the conversation. "There was a lot that happened that kept me from being in your life. It was for your own safety. I was a prisoner to an evil tyrant, a Dark King, and your father-"

"What about my father?" Bo mirrored Aife; she stood to lean on the back of the couch, arms folded, her eyes never leaving Aife pacing. "Who is he?" Bo demanded. Aife only rose a brow at the tone. The action grated Bo's nerves; her blood started to boil, the anger so potent her hand wrapped around Aife's neck. Bo tightened the grip. She could only feel anger; deep, gnawing anger at her mother's uninterested attitude.

She wanted to destroy_ her_, destroy _something_. Maybe she was redirecting her wrath. Maybe it was a complete transference of guilt, or whatever but Bo didn't want to think, she wanted to recoil, and snap like a rubber band. She wanted to give in to the darkness coiling in her stomach like a festering cramp.

The first blow rattled her brain. Warm blood coated her fingers as it trailed down her nose to catch on her upper lip. Bo gaped at her mother; who only smirked, dignified at the expression she was able to pull from that pretty, pretty face.

"I can't believe you hit my _face_!" Bo shrieked palming her bruising nose. It really stung; her brown eyes watering from sheer momentum of the hit. Damn, Aife hit hard.

"Oh I'm sorry did that hurt?" Aife taunted condescendingly, cocking her hip as her hands gripped her hips. "It's only so much insolence a mother will take from her offspring." Bo's eyes began to shine brilliantly, the iris dipped in blue. In a haze Bo heard Aife chuckle. "Darling I don't think you want to start a fight you can't win." Aife said, her eyes turning blue sensing the threat in front of her.

Bo's face, and ego hurt.

Mostly her ego.

The wine only dimmed her reactions, her movements. Her blood felt like slush as the corners of her mind became more fuzzy. She was getting inebriated on top of having a major case succubus tantrum. "Who says I can't beat you?" Before Aife could retort Bo swung, her fist connected to her cheek. It caught Aife off guard. Her heel caught in a rickety floorboard caught her off balance, making her fall against a shabby pillar.

She laughed, shaking her head almost in disbelief. "You're gonna pay for that cheap shot." Aife smiled callously, kicking off her heels, and running a hand through her dark shiny hair.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bring it _mom._"

Aife lunged, a snarl ripping through the air. Bo saw the movement, and braced herself for the impact. Their bodies connected like two freight trains. Both women toppled at the impact. Bo grunted as her back collided with the couch.

A series of punches was thrown from both. Some connecting, some blocked. It became a deadly dance of limbs, their bodies naturally finding the groove. Two predators directing speed, and fury trying to gain the upper hand. Where Bo lacked in experience against Aife, she made up for it with sheer will, and heart.

Aife punched but Bo saw the contortion of her body from the power, and blocked the hit to her face. Nonetheless, the power behind the hand knocked her sideways. Before Bo could process the arm barreling towards her face, Aife backhanded her. Her vision dimmed as anger bubbled up from the pit of her stomach. Reining Aife in, her arms gripped smooth shoulder straps, pulling their face within an inch of each other. Bo cocked her head back, ramming her forehead against the bridge of Aife's nose.

She felt something _crack_ under the blunt strength.

Bo grinned wildly when Aife nasally voice screamed, "Motherfucker!" her hands on instinct clutching her nose that began to bleed.

Bo gulped in restrained terror noticing the rabid look on her mother's face; her eye twitching, teeth grinding.

_'She must hate face shots also. What are the odds, must be a succubus thing'_ Bo thought.

They wrestled, trying to find the best moment to strike with precision. Neither noticed in which direction they toppled, but felt objects snapping under their bodyweight thrown haphazardly, heard glass breaking, and their feet scurrying against the floor while they grunted, and screamed under exertion. The adrenaline only giving tunnel vision.

Hooks, and jabs were thrown as fast as each woman could throw their arms. In a miscalculated punch, Aife grabbed Bo's outstretched arm, and twisted, the momentum of the swing causing Bo to somersault and collide with the floor an "oomph". The wind was knocked out her chest; Bo grimaced, feeling her lungs constrict, little dust bunnies fluttering under her nose, causing her to cough uncontrollably.

Aife descended on Bo in her delirium. Her bodyweight oppressive against her daughter writhing on the floor. Bo winced as Aife's hand squeezed her neck.

"Open wide for mommy" Aife mocked.

Their lips collided violently, enough to where Bo felt her bottom lip swelling. Languid swirls of blue energy flew between their mouths as Aife sucked her chi. Bo clenched Aife's shoulders, her heart pounded against her ribs as her insides tightened. These feelings were too intimate.

She didn't want this, Bo didn't want to feel the _bittersweet_ pain, and pleasure making her muscle twitch violently under the smooth body.

With all the resistance she could muster, her hand clumsily slid up to Aife's face. She pulsed her with as much power she could put into her glowing hand.

Aife groaned at the fierce sensations tingling under her skin. Both their eyes blazed, four blue suns illuminating in the dimness of the room. Aife drew back, discombobulated, stopping the flow of chi. Bo saw the opening; still keeping strong pulse, she pushed Aife further away, and let her fist collide with the assaulted nose once more. Bo noticed the flow of blood stopped from the feed, but she could damn sure make it uncomfortable for her.

The hit slammed Aife off her lap, her face hitting the couch. She clumsily slouched to the ground. Aife could feel warm liquid soaking into her clothes, but she couldn't find strength to move, to stop challenging Bo with a hard glare.

Both women breathed heavily surveying each other on the gritty floor. Bo still felt the effects of her chi being taken, Aife still felt the effects of the warm pulsing energy thrumming in her veins.

Palpable tension sizzled in the air like static. Their eyes were molten and sapphire blue. Both women trapped into their succubus nature. Both felt the beast wanting to play, and devour their opponent. Bo noticed the bright purplish bruise forming on Aife's cheek. She could feel taste metallic on her tongue, felt the scratching, and bruises stifling her movements.

She watched almost in slow motion, long dark hair fall gracefully onto Aife's bare shoulders, her neck, and the floor. Aife looked beautiful. Feeling self-conscious, Bo felt the disaster that was her hair from the brawl, the sloppy French braid tangled and loose. Bo quickly undid the braid, and ran her fingers through her crinkled hair.

It was suffocating, the dense air almost too where Bo felt she couldn't breathe. Her living room looked more shitty than usual. Pillows were strewn on the ground, broken glass, and blood red wine trailed on the floor, furniture shifted awkwardly. Kenzi would probably be so pissed.

It looked like a bomb went off.

"Well this isn't all kinds of awkward." Bo muttered to herself sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I decided not to go full throttle on the sex scene. I hope you guys still like this chapter and thanks for reading this story.

**xoxo**

**Chapter 3**

"Ugh" Aife rose to her feet with a grunt, ineffectively wiping off the wine stains soaking through her clothes. "You have any idea how hard it is to get wine stains out?" she quirked a manicured eyebrow at Bo, who only gawked in disbelief at the shift in mood. "These clothes are pretty much ruined now. The least you can do is let me use your facilities." Aife finished walking up the stairs to find the bathroom.

Bo's gaze followed her movements. She blinked, coming to as Aife rounded the last step, her feet patters faded into soft muffling from the upstairs floorboards. She quickly got up taking the steps two at a time, and found Aife clothed only in her red lacy bra and underwear. The color complimented her skin tone, the small swell of her ass peeked through the bottom of her underwear.

Her long dark hair was draped over her toned back as she leaned over the tub soaking her clothes in the filling watery tub. A small open container of baking soda sat near her knees. The sound of the rushing water was the only sound heard. Bo unconsciously admired her mother's elegant beauty as Aife worked on scrubbing the clothes. She admired the soft flesh that was absent of bruises, no evidence of their earlier scuffle on her body while she could feel the tenderness to her ribs, the soreness of her nose and cheek.

"Make yourself at home there." Bo's tone was laced with sarcasm as she crossed her legs leaning against the ramshackle wall. "Need me to get anything for you while you're at it?"

Aife turned off the water, the slow fizzle of condensation rose from the tub. She whipped her head around meeting Bo's gaze with an indignant smirk. "No, I'm good baby girl. Thank you though you're such a good hostess."

Bo's brown eyes narrowed when Aife chuckled condescendingly, rising from her kneeling position. She tensed, her hands balling into fists when Aife slowly sauntered towards her like a predator. A gust of air left her lungs when Aife kept walking passed her and called over her retreating shoulder, "So where is your room at? Hmmm let's see." She sung playfully.

Bo rushed catching up to Aife as soon as her mother pushed the right door open and walked into the dark room. The smell of spiced apples sat thick as fog in the air. "I don't remember giving you an invitation to my room." Bo halted her steps with a hand to the wrist. Aife shot her a warning glare before huffing in defeat when Bo tightened her jaw challenging her in a death stare.

"Dear, don't be so antagonistic. It's so unbecoming of you. Didn't your little human guardians teach you manners?" She turned into the younger succubus caressing her face, Bo in result snarled moving her face from the intrusive touch. "Plus what else is there for me to do?" Aife continued not the least concerned of Bo pulling away. " I can't even play with your feisty little pet human. There's absolutely no entertainment here."

"Oh, maybe getting dressed and getting the hell out of my apartment would be an option... and there's no _playing _with Kenzi for you." she dropped the hand like it was drenched in acid and turned the lights on. The room became softly illuminated, a warm yellow glow fell over the furniture and their bodies.

Aife looked hard at Bo, her eyes soft, lips tight. "Do you really hate me that much Isabeau? I thought you might be happy that I came back for you, but all you've managed to do is give me lip since we got here. I know I haven't been there for you and I am sorry about that baby girl, but I promise it was for you protection."

Aife walked up to Bo, who stood motionless, her head hung low as she listened to her words, an unreadable expression on her face. She let her hand run and down her daughters, letting her touch be of some comfort. "But even with that, I never left you. I never stopped thinking about you, worrying about how you're making out there in the hard world without me."

Bo shivered as Aife's hand lightly dragged across her stomach, latching onto her hip. The other still caressed her arm before trailing to her shoulder and resting on her neck. "Do you believe in interconnectedness?" Aife whispered, their bodies were so close they could feel rush of each others body heat.

Bo fidgeted, shaking her head not meeting Aife's soft eyes. "I don't know what that is, but I gotta feeling you're gonna tell me anyways."

"Well" Aife sighed, mesmerized by the gentle touch of Bo's long hair on her hand. She stroked the tiny hairs at the nape of her neck as wavy mane tangled between her fingers. "It's pretty much about how everything is connected. There's no true separation deeper than appearances and even that falls to the waste side."

She began to take strands between her fingers from root to tip twirling the hair around her index finger. Bo cleared her throat, letting the ministrations continue even though she was uncomfortable with their close proximity. She watched Aife's chest began to flush, her dark eyes appeared to shimmer, reflecting the room's light.

"But even with all the nice fluffy theories of us being connected on basic molecular level, it doesn't even compare to how deep our blood, our chi goes. No one can feel you like I can." Bo felt Aife's intense stare on the side of her face. She dared not to look. Her heart began to beat loudly in her chest, faster with every word spoken. She could feel the weight of truth, and it pushed out her anger leaving a void within her she didn't know what to do with.

So she just listened.

"It doesn't even reach deeper than our own succubus nature and that's to say a lot. _You_ are the deepest, best part of me Bo." Bo's eyes started to itch at the raw sincerity of Aife's words. "I want you to know that. Your friends will never be as close to you as I can effortlessly."Aife sent a warm pulse to the base of Bo's neck, her eyes glinted blue at the steady warm touch. The sensation rolled under her veins, scorching like hot lava. Aife gave the tiniest hint of a smile when Bo's hungry blue eyes met hers.

"I know you can feel it. In the marrow of your bones, past all the bullshit that everyone feeds you, that they try to rationalize to your pesky little human tendencies. _This_" Aife clenched her glowing hand on her neck, making Bo hiss and began to breath labored. She pressed her body into Bo's as she inched her lips closer to the shell of Bo's ear. "_Is_ the truth." She pulled slightly away from Bo, stopping the warm pulse to Bo's neck. "Let me heal you. Take my chi." Bo's eyes flashed brown than back to blue. "Do it" Aife whispered as she watched Bo lean further into her lips, the swell of her breast resting into her own. Bo wrapped her hand around Aife's neck, a growing smirk on her battered face.

Aife closed her eyes as their lips brushed. Bo's lips were soft, but sure, a small pucker that didn't hint of familiarity. She furrowed her brows as Bo tentatively deepened the kiss, her tongue trailed along the swell of her bottom lip before pressing further into the submissive kiss, capturing the lips once more.

When the confusion was beginning to get to an uncomfortable height Bo began to feed. She moaned at the first taste passed over her tongue and rushed down her throat to soak into her skin.

Tiny wisps of blue chi swirled between their joined lips as Bo wrapped her arms more securely around the naked flesh. Aife's chi was rich and full and addictive, hinting at her true power.

Retracting her tongue from Bo's mouth she pulled away from the eager succubus' lips. "Now, now don't be greedy."

"Holy hell that's some strong chi" Bo sounded astounded. She blinked, licking her lips, her eyes flashed back to brown than blue again. It's like she couldn't push her succubus nature back down. "I want more." She grunted pulsing Aife lower back before wrenching her hand in the thick of her hair.

She crashed their lips together once more for a brief second, before she was grunted slamming into the wall behind her. She didn't even notice they were moving. Aife pressed her lower body into Bo's leaning her face away, her blue eyes meeting Bo's.

Bo exhaled, kneading the tense back muscles with her strong pulsing hand. She was gluttonous, focused only on feeling the smoothness of her flesh and chi to satiate her beast. Aife bared her clenched teeth, her nerve endings tingling with her steady pulse to her back. "You think you're getting a full meal from me?"

"Yes that's exactly what I think you'll do." Bo purred passionately kissing her. Both her hands held her back before unclasping her bra, pulling the straps to hook on her elbows. She hissed when blunt fingernails dug into her stomach before pulling her and top up under breasts.

Bo helped her the rest of the way and noticed when the shirt fell away that Aife was topless. Dusky brown nipples atop full breasts. Aife unbuttoned her jeans before unzipping it. Bo clumsily kicked her shoes off before Aife yanked her pants down for her to step out the clothes.

She pushed Aife backwards blindly waling to the bed. They crashed into the pillar of the bed though. She cupped her breasts as Aife bit her bottom lip before sucking on the abused flesh. Bo moaned at the contact, the soft prickle of her solid nubs brushing her palms. Bo fought to empty her mind of all she knew. Empty her mind of haunting images of Dyson and Lauren. She focused on Aife's wild, zealous hands.

Bo marveled as she began to feel connected to her mother. Deeper than the touches from her hands. It felt like it was tugging at her soul, like something filled a vacant spot in her heart.

Aife surged forward, making Bo catch her footing before falling on her ass. They wrestled their way to the bed and fell onto the soft mattress, their kisses insistent and hard. Their tongues probing each other mouths.

Their bodies molded into one another as their succubus natures surpassed any rational thought in their mind. Their beasts roared, taking any gratification from the warm body against it.

Bo felt her body become energized like a lit match; her heartbeat fluttered as she sucked the potent sweet chi from Aife's willing mouth. It felt like a tornado sat in her stomach. Something powerful and volatile...and her succubus loved it.

Their hands scratched leaving red welts before their chi healed the wounds as their hands slipped into each other warm mounds. Hips rocked into the one another, pressing their bodies further into the dampening sheets.

Their fingers plunged deeper and deeper, filling the tight mounds, curling into their g-spots. Their lips sought each other out hungrily, rushed. hands tangled in dark wavy hair. They took turns their mouths tasted the salt of their neck, shoulders, and chest before tongue kissing until their head spun.

It was sweaty and impulsive, moans and grunts filled the hot room while red glowing hands pushed their pleasure to new heights. Light-headed, Bo fell over the edge into oblivion; she felt her being open, vulnerable as she clenched her sapphire eyes shut at the intensity of her orgasm, her head buried into Aife's shoulder as she held onto her for dear life.

Bo flopped on her back completely exhausted, sucking in spastic breaths. Aife laid on her side more put together, but a soft sheen of sweat covered her flushed skin. Her eyes faded back to brown as her high leveled leaving her feeling more empty than before. She startled when Aife brushed her cheek sweetly. she turned into the touch looking over at her mother. Her stomach clenched thinking of that fact.

"Good as new." Aife eyes sparkled as she leaned forward kissing her daughters healed cheek. She got off the bed, rolling her shoulders with a huff. "I'm gonna go check on my clothes. It looks like you may need a few minutes alone baby girl."

"T-thanks." was all Bo could choke out as she watched her mother's hips sway as she exited the room comfortable in her skin. She pulled the sheets over her nude flesh, her fingers clenching the cloth.

_'It wasn't suppose to be like this'_ Bo thought.

But still, the harsh truth was she could justify it.

**FIN**


End file.
